


【人外】嫖暴虐迅猛龙

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), 侏罗纪世界2
Genre: Other, 人外, 兽交注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: 暴虐迅猛龙在电影里的小表情和动作都特别可爱，不嫖一下岂不可惜www但是原型个头太大嫖不动怎么办，那就玩养成嫖幼龙呀！





	1. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（一）

自看完《侏罗纪世界2》之后，莫苕就对暴虐迅猛龙念念不忘，觉得它不应该如此死去。

这想法像杂草似地在她脑海中疯长，萦绕在心头，久久不能散去，于是某天她睁开眼的时候，竟发现自己穿越到了电影的世界里。

而她正巧是首席基因遗传学家吴博士的实验室助手。

莫苕起先十分紧张，害怕被同事发现自己不对劲，但所幸她的身份本就是新来的，并不需要做太多精密的操作，更多时候只是帮忙拿一下血液样本或者跑个腿。

但是这身份也导致她不能经常接近更深处的实验室房间，那里有许多枚放在保护罩里的恐龙蛋，都是新培育出来的各个品种的恐龙，而她在跟着同事去其他地方帮忙的时候曾经经过那里瞄了一眼，一下子就发现了位于正中央被严密保护着的巨大恐龙蛋，那正是她心心念念的暴虐迅猛龙。

是的，她已经从同事的口中试探到，前不久吴博士已经创造出了新种恐龙，正等待它孵化成功破壳而出，也就是说她穿越来的时间线在电影的故事发生之前，暴虐迅猛龙还没死，它甚至还没诞生出来！

一想到可以亲眼目睹暴虐迅猛龙的出生，莫苕就很兴奋，但是她更想要将它带离这个实验室，带它逃离电影中死亡的故事结局。

它集凶猛与机智于一身，作为人造的新种恐龙，它更加暴虐凶残，但是莫苕却因为看到电影中它的坏笑、它小心打开阳台门悄悄靠近小女孩的动作，而觉得它同时具有人性化的一面。

或许那是捕食者对猎物的戏弄，可并不影响莫苕对它感到可爱的评价。

莫苕认为人们将它创造成这样凶残的性子，被反噬后又想要灭了它，实在是自作自受，但责任不应该由它来承担，她想救走它，但是要怎么把它带出来，还是个问题。

于是莫苕每天都在实验室里寻找机会，她摸熟了这里的每个通道和出入口，但是眼看着暴虐迅猛龙的破壳时间就要临近，再这样下去，它的监管只会越来越严，吴博士每天都守在恐龙蛋前，她更加找不到机会下手。

然而就在莫苕焦急万分的时候，转机出现了。

吴博士有要事需要出去一天，命令其他人看管恐龙蛋，没有头领镇守，始终还是会散漫些，而她早就找到了让实验室整片区域都暂时停电的办法，只要在大家慌乱之际，还没恢复用电前，她能抓紧时间带上恐龙蛋跑就行。

当天，莫苕寻了由头来到最深处的实验室，发觉大多数人都在忙忙碌碌，眼前的数据翻飞，没有太多人注意到她的动作，于是她找准时机突然停了电，所有实验室房间一时间被黑暗笼罩。

大家都被突如其来的变故吓了一跳，吵吵嚷嚷地都从座位上走了出来，而莫苕已经在刚刚停电的一瞬间打开了防护罩取出恐龙蛋包裹在怀里，悄悄蹲着身子从旁边过道溜出去。

有人已经冷静下来打开照明工具去寻找停电原因，莫苕担心太快恢复用电，于是中途还“不小心”推翻了某些试管，制造了一点点小事故。

等她快溜出去的时候，头顶的灯管开始逐片区域恢复，她加快了速度，在听到恐龙蛋不见了的尖叫声之前，她已经悄悄混进了某辆准备要出去的大货车的货物之中。

待货车缓缓驶出庄园门外，莫苕才长长地出了一口气，说实话，其实她的计划做的十分简陋，很有可能会失败，但也许是他们也没想到内部会有人将恐龙蛋偷出去，又或许是她穿越者的身份给她开的穿越福利，总之她成功了！

正当莫苕想要靠着货物休息一会儿的时候，怀里裹着的恐龙蛋有了动静，光滑的蛋壳上出现了裂痕。

竟然是这个时候破壳吗？！莫苕还没来得及掀开衣服看，胸口已经传来一阵刺痛。

小小的暴虐迅猛龙，刚破壳就已经拿她来磨牙，莫苕还没能从逃出实验室的惊险中缓过气，就被这小家伙咬的疼晕了过去。


	2. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（二）

等莫苕再次醒来的时候，大货车已经停下，听外面的人声谈话，似乎是司机与同伴要先去休息吃点东西再回来，而她身上的刺痛仍然在继续，这次是从大腿传来的。

莫苕看见暴虐迅猛龙在啃咬自己的大腿，它虽然还小，但是满口利齿已经长齐，现在都浅浅地扎进她的腿里，黑暗中看不真切，不过莫苕凭感觉猜测自己身上一定布满了密密麻麻的伤口。

她用尽力气先狠狠在它头上敲了一下，然后将它甩开扔到一边的货物麻袋上，它橙黄的兽瞳在黑暗中死死地盯着这边，似乎在伺机等待下一个扑咬的机会。

等莫苕胆战心惊的摸上自己的皮肤，却惊讶的发现竟然光滑如初，一点伤口都没有！这怎么可能，她可是真真切切的感受到疼痛啊，它的牙齿确实扎进来了，不然也不会被咬的疼晕过去。

她脑海里突然有了一个大胆的想法，于是她小心翼翼的向暴虐迅猛龙靠过去，然后伸出了自己的手臂。

暴虐迅猛龙先是盯着她看了一会儿，似乎在探寻她主动的原因，然后一口咬了上来，果然，又是一阵刺痛传来，她再次拍开它，摸上手臂却还是没有发现伤口。

这验证了她刚刚的想法——她不会受伤！这才是她作为穿越者的真正福利！

原本她计划带暴虐迅猛龙出来，考虑到它刻在基因里的残暴因子，也是做了一手准备，麻醉针剂和电子项圈都带在身上了，打算等它一出来先控制住它，再看看能否让它听话，因为莫苕了解到暴虐迅猛龙的组成基因里有布鲁的基因，那么目前尚且年幼的它，如果受到的教导不同，或许也能表现出像布鲁一样同情、服从的情感。

如果失败……她当初是一头脑热，没想那么多，如今想想也是一身冷汗，它比想象中更快破壳，没来得及控制，要是咬死了她再出去祸害平民百姓，她倒是做了一件错事。

还好现在的状况不同了，她既然不会受伤，那么目前就可以徒手压制暴虐迅猛龙了，可惜痛觉并不会被屏蔽。

暴虐迅猛龙现在刚从蛋壳中出来不久，身长也不过就是比莫苕的手掌大了那么一点，她再次伸手去引诱它，它这次在旁边来回走动，犹豫了很久才再次咬了上来，很明显它已经发现这个人类根本咬不烂，而且又打了它好几次，但还是抵不过肚子里的饥饿。

被咬多了就有些习惯了，莫苕顺势将扑过来的暴虐迅猛龙捏在手里，那感觉，就跟捏着幼年的小猫差不多，只是这只“小猫”既不柔软也不可爱，只会硬邦邦的在她手里扑腾，两只尖锐的爪子挠啊挠的在莫苕手背上留下红痕，但依旧伤不了她半分。

暴虐迅猛龙挣扎了好一会儿也没让莫苕松开手，于是它也不费力气了，干脆停下来把头靠在莫苕手掌虎口处，闭着眼睛好像睡过去了一样，只有它嘴里还咬着莫苕的大拇指似乎是发泄愤恨。

莫苕倒是觉得它这样看着也挺乖巧，如果能一直保持就好了，可惜它的大小可不会一直保持，以后长大了恐怕要想点办法才行。

正当莫苕陷入沉思的时候，大货车又重新发动上路了，这回没开多久就又停下了，听外面响动像是要搬货物下车了，于是莫苕赶紧带着暴虐迅猛龙翻身进一个大货箱里躲着，等他们把货箱搬出去了，趁他们再次转身去搬其他货物的时候就偷偷溜出来。

莫苕一口气跑进了丛林里，她本来就对这里的环境不太熟悉，现在更是找不着北，但她依然继续往前跑，直到跑进一座山林之中，看不见了过来的路，才喘着粗气停下，她想，这样子实验室的人应该也找不过来了吧。

她顺便给暴虐迅猛龙戴上了电子项圈，这个项圈和她的手环链接，她可以知道它所在的方向，如果离得太远会有警报，电子项圈还有电击功能，不过她目前并不打算用。

暴虐迅猛龙在脖子上挠了好几下，发现摘不下来之后眯着眼睛转而去挠莫苕，莫苕心里苦，然而没有办法，她还是得像个操心的老母亲一样防止它离自己太远。

直至现在莫苕都一直将暴虐迅猛龙捏在手里，她担心她一松手，它就跑的没影，等她终于找着一条小河流停下，它依旧待在她的手里。

莫苕也算是奔波了大半天，出来的时候匆忙，一心想着带和暴虐迅猛龙相关的东西，竟然没给自己带吃的，于是她现在打算捕鱼。

感觉到暴虐迅猛龙一路上应该也折腾到没力气了，莫苕安心的将它放在一旁的草地上，然后折了一根树杈撩起裤腿就往河流里去，河流还算清澈，很快她就看到有鱼经过，但是因为水面折射她怎么都戳不中，倒是把鱼都给吓跑了，正无奈之际，突然听到身后有水花扑腾的声音。

竟然是暴虐迅猛龙下水了，它正咬着一条鱼缓缓游上岸，将鱼甩到草地上时还转头看了她一眼。

莫苕觉得，自己好像在它眼神中看见了嘲笑。


	3. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（三）

“小黑啊，你哪能吃得了这么多，我可以帮你解决一些的。”为了叫着方便，莫苕给暴虐迅猛龙起了个昵称，她蹲在暴虐迅猛龙刚刚抓来的可以堆成小山的鱼旁边，小声劝诱。

暴虐迅猛龙没有管她，自顾自的用利齿撕咬开鱼的内脏，肉沫甩了莫苕一脸。

莫苕也并不觉得它能听懂自己的话，只是从它刚刚的态度来看，似乎可以和自己共享战利品，没想到现在自己竟然要依靠小小只的暴虐迅猛龙填饱肚子，莫苕虽然有些愧疚但依然伸出了手，目前没有火，但是吃点生鱼片还是可以的。

没想到就在莫苕快要碰到一条小黄鱼的时候，暴虐迅猛龙猛地转过来向她吼了一声，吓得莫苕瑟缩着收回了手。

什么嘛，原来不同意啊，莫苕撇了撇嘴，无奈的再拿起树杈子打算自力更生，但是转身才没走几步，突然被一个滑溜溜的东西绊倒了，低头一看竟然是条大鱼，看样子还是刚刚被甩过来的，莫苕朝暴虐迅猛龙的方向看了看，但是它却是背对着这边的。

“小黑竟然还是个傲娇……”碎碎念着，莫苕还是有些欣喜地回来坐下了，拿出小刀开始处理大鱼，虽然暴虐迅猛龙看起来有些嫌弃她这般磨磨唧唧的吃法，但也没再做什么。

吃饱喝足，跑去漱了漱满嘴鱼腥味的口，莫苕看了一眼暴虐迅猛龙，它离自己不远也不近，此刻正在地上打滚，恩……毕竟还是个孩子嘛。

她走过去坐下，然后拍了拍旁边的草地，向它喊：“小黑！过来这里！”

它那漂亮的橙黄兽瞳瞟了她一眼，没有搭理，然后继续在草地上翻滚。

哎，似乎发现了她被咬了又吃不了之后它就不怎么搭理她了，莫苕只能自己过去骚扰它，暴虐迅猛龙被她压住了身子，柔软的肚皮朝上躺在草皮上，这是何等的屈辱，于是它马上做出了反抗，还顺势爬到了莫苕背后，手爪和脚爪分别扒住皮肤和头发，狠狠的咬在她的后颈上。

“哎，哎！小黑别咬啊！”莫苕已经完全免疫了它这种咬噬时的刺痛感，现在甚至觉得有点痒，结果最后变成了她自己在地上打滚。

好不容易再摆脱开暴虐迅猛龙，莫苕还是冒出了要训练它的想法，既然它对自己的言语不作反应，那么配合激光总该有点效果，她清楚地记得它在电影里对激光的反应，因此早就带好激光笔在身上的大衣口袋里。

莫苕打开激光笔瞄准一条扔在旁边没吃完的鱼，同时出声吸引暴虐迅猛龙的注意，它果然立起身子看过来了，在莫苕再次出声大喊“攻击！”的时候，它扑了过去。

不过暴虐迅猛龙早已经吃饱了，随意咬了几下就继续抛下那条鱼不管了，它歪了歪头看着莫苕手上的激光笔，似乎对这个更感兴趣。

莫苕对它的表现感到十分高兴，它的确是可以按照命令来行动的！如果再多加训练，也许不会成长为那般随意残杀人类的大反派也说不定！于是她赶紧再次在草地上投射出激光点，很快就吸引了暴虐迅猛龙的动作反应。

连续玩了一个小时，莫苕从一开始认真训练的心思反倒转变成了一种像是在逗猫的想法，没办法，实在是因为现在暴虐迅猛龙的体形还太小，在草地上随着激光蹦蹦跳跳，很难对它产生什么害怕敬畏的情绪。

太阳的余晖也逐渐要落下了，晚上的山林里蚊虫出没不说，气温也会随之下降，来的路上其实也在寻找树洞或山洞一类的容身之处，但可惜都没见着，而现在莫苕打算趁还有那么一丝天光，再在周围搜一圈，实在不行只能就在附近找棵树凑活过一晚，一直待在河流边肯定是不行的，万一在睡着的时候遇到来喝水的野兽，那就太危险了。

莫苕收起激光笔之后暴虐迅猛龙就一直看着她也没有再动作，只是过了一会儿过来扯她裤脚，似乎还想再玩一会，但是莫苕要忙着去找晚上的窝了，于是顺势把它捞上来抱在怀里，就踏进了灌木丛中。

正在莫苕四处寻找却一无所获的时候，光线也越来越暗了，她身上唯二的照明工具就是手机和一个小电筒，为了省电，她还不想这么快就用，本来正苦恼着，突然一直待在怀里好好的暴虐迅猛龙窜了出去，一头扎进树丛中不见了身影。

敢情它刚刚这么安安分分的待着是想找机会溜走？一时之间莫苕脑海里只冒出了这个想法，她忘记了刚才有那么多机会暴虐迅猛龙都是可以直接跑掉的，然而还不等她细想，手环很快就发出了警报声，看来已经跑出很远了，莫苕赶紧顺着手环上显示的方位光标去寻找它。

还好它停在某个地方没有再继续行动，不然以莫苕的速度恐怕追不上，要真的对它用上电子项圈的电击了，实在不到万不得已的地步，她都不想用这招，不然肯定会被它记恨，要想再训练它会变得更加艰难。

等莫苕气喘吁吁的扒开纵横交错的枝条，终于看到那小小的暴虐迅猛龙，它正悠哉的趴在一个……洞穴前，竟然是洞穴！今晚有着落了！

没想到它竟然聪明到了这种地步，会帮忙找能够遮蔽风雨和危险的地方，不对……它应该是给它自己找的，她也只能算是蹭住。莫苕想明白了之后对自己这种无耻的行为进行了深刻检讨，然后十分高兴的坐在了暴虐迅猛龙的身边。

“小黑大爷，以后我就靠您罩了！”


	4. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（四）

距离莫苕带暴虐迅猛龙逃离实验室已经大半年了，这期间莫苕从丛林小白变成了野外生存高手，而原本还能一手掌握的暴虐迅猛龙已经飞速窜高成长到莫苕需要略微仰头才能与它直视的高度了，尽管电子项圈具有良好的延展性，仍然戴不上它的脖子了，于是换到了它的手上，变成了像莫苕一样的手环。

虽然比起电影里的体型还差的远，但是它锋利的尖牙，背脊上的棘刺和削铁如泥的利爪都彰显着它的实力，所幸这些都不会伤害到莫苕，并不是说她的体质，而是因为暴虐迅猛龙学会了该如何轻柔地对待这样一个弱小的人类，尽管它多数时候还是很粗暴。

莫苕这段时间为了训练它也是被折腾得够呛，起初这位大爷并不肯乖乖合作，但莫苕发现它虽然对单独发出的命令没有反应，却对激光游戏始终保持着充沛的兴趣，于是就以此来引诱，逐渐让它分清不同语调的命令之间需要它做出的动作是什么，它学习的速度实际上非常快，连莫苕都感到惊讶。

随着暴虐迅猛龙的长大，它早已经能对各种命令熟稔地做出反应，但是它对激光游戏的兴趣却转移到了莫苕身上——它开始对她恶作剧。

例如某日清晨，莫苕突然被震耳欲聋的吼声吓醒，她下意识的以为是有野兽入侵，唰的一下从身下厚厚的兽皮床上蹦起来，等她环顾了一圈洞穴外的地界，却发现她猜想的那个入侵者并不存在，而吵醒她的肇事者却慢悠悠的用它粗长的尾巴在洞穴里拍打起一堆尘土，望着外面天空，一副事不关己的样子。

第一次的时候莫苕还以为是自己搞错了什么，然而连续被吵了几次之后莫苕终于明白过来它是在恶作剧，可惜当她愤恨地想要为自己出一口气时，却发现它坚实的皮肤根本刀枪不入，最后累的还是自己，而且它竟然还会对她勾起嘴角露出得逞的笑容。

自那以后暴虐迅猛龙的行径变得更恶劣起来，似乎是要报复她在它幼年期间将其抓在手心捏圆搓扁的过往，它也将莫苕摁在了地上。

天地良心，她何曾对它做过那么过分的事情了，她哪敢啊，就那几次抓在手里带着跑而已。然而大爷的爪子还是落了下来，经过训练，它已经能控制自己的动作轻重，但是当那厚实的肉垫落下来的时候，还是压得莫苕猛地咳了一声。

而它又好死不死地将爪子落在了她胸口，尖锐的指甲就悬在她因为丛林生活而晒黑了一些的蜜色皮肤上，莫苕原本紧张地不敢动弹，但是转念一想自己又不会受伤，于是就拼命挣扎，抓握住它的粗臂往上拔，没有成功，还被上面的细鳞刮得生疼。

莫苕只好使出惯用的那一招，她从口袋里掏出了激光笔，将激光投射到一旁去，然后喊出命令，果然暴虐迅猛龙就松开了钳制，稍微抬高了爪子，正当莫苕以为它要被激光吸引离开的时候，它的爪子又再次落下了。

这次它没有压下来，而是只伸出了一根手指，用指甲前端轻轻地刮蹭她的颈部皮肤，随后一路缓缓向下，钩住了衬衫的纽扣，稍稍一用力，纽扣就被弹飞了，接下来的纽扣也如法炮制，衣服的裂口一直开到了肚脐那，莫苕愣愣的看着自己好不容易用猎物从山下一个小村庄里换来的衣服被勾的支离破碎。

半边的绵软已经因为衣服被敞开而露了出来，一阵清风吹来，吹得莫苕一激灵，她怎么感觉暴虐迅猛龙现在像个要调戏良家妇女的小坏蛋似地，哪学来的这些坏东西。

可她这次还没能反抗，暴虐迅猛龙就开始揉上了，粗粝的肉垫隔了半边衣服磨蹭在那片柔软上，但并不带任何情色的意味，只是像得到新玩具一样好奇，因为它平日里也并不会接触到这样没有衣服遮蔽着的莫苕。

最终结果是莫苕被压着翻来覆去的揉了许久，直至受不了了开始不断发出命令，暴虐迅猛龙才放过她，只是那之后，揉胸口成为了它的睡前娱乐。

想想都觉得胸痛，而今日的莫苕带着大包小包从山下村庄里置换回来的用品回到洞穴时，仍然思考着要如何解决这个问题，她尝试着换了一些小玩具回来，希望它能转移兴趣不再欺负她的胸。

她坐在洞穴口沉思的时候，暴虐迅猛龙也捕食回来了，如今这一大片山林都已然成为了它的地盘，莫苕像往常那样想接过猎物处理，但是暴虐迅猛龙却只是将猎物重重地扔到地面上，然后喘着粗气冲到她面前，尾巴暴躁地在它身后甩动。

琥珀般的兽瞳一眨不眨地盯着她的脸，莫苕突然有一种熟悉的感觉。

那是，最初它见到她的眼神。

见到猎物的眼神。


	5. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（五）

莫苕不知道它怎么了，但还是谨慎的向后缓慢移动，悄悄摸上了右手的手环，她相信事到如今暴虐迅猛龙应该是不会再想要吃掉她了，但是也保不准它一时兴起想要磨磨牙，痛感保留的她并不想体会被撕咬的感觉，如果有必要，轻微的电击可能会让它恢复正常。

暴虐迅猛龙冲过来的速度很快，甚至没等到莫苕摁下手环，她就已经被叼起衣服后领带往兽皮床的位置，被整个甩到床上，虽说兽皮床上铺满了各式各样厚厚的皮毛，但毕竟底下还是坚硬的岩石，莫苕不可避免地磕到了下巴和膝盖。

为什么它会变的这么暴躁？其实前几天起莫苕已经隐约感觉到暴虐迅猛龙情绪的转变，它反复巡视地盘，用头拱她的身子，尾巴摆动的频率比平时要高，但莫苕只是以为它嗅到周围有什么危险，因此还严阵以待了一阵。

没想到目标是她？它到底想做什么？

莫苕的疑问在她大腿碰到什么湿热柔韧的物体之后逐渐解开。

赵忠祥老师醇厚的声音在她脑海里响起：“春天到了，万物复苏，又到了动物们交配的季节。”

掐指一算，现在是她的排卵期。难道说，人类的排卵期也有什么气味能够被它闻到然后发情吗？就算是改良基因后的恐龙鼻子也太灵了吧，她，她还没做好准备啊喂！

然而莫苕还在胡思乱想的时候，她的衣服和裤子已经被尖锐的爪子尽数划破、撕烂、扯开，很快莫苕身上仅剩的布料只有她一直压在身下的那一点点了。

暴虐迅猛龙抬起前肢压上兽皮床，将莫苕困于他隔开来的小小空间里，莫苕现在就算想转身也十分艰难，稍微抬起上身，她的后背就能碰到暴虐迅猛龙火热的胸膛，它的胸腹部没有覆盖那么多细密的鳞片，此刻，莫苕能感受到它剧烈的心跳声在耳边跳动，每一下像鼓鸣般震得她心颤。

它的头略微侧了侧，莫苕能看见那琥珀色的眼睛里盛满了自己的模样，不禁被迷惑地轻声喊了一声“小黑……”，暴虐迅猛龙也随着吼叫了一声，然后往前用力一撞，莫苕差点没给撞飞，还好及时抓住了他卡在肩膀两旁的前臂，还没能缓过来，臀缝间就有一道炙热的跳动让她无法忽视。

暴虐迅猛龙得不到纾解，又逐渐变得暴躁起来，动作粗暴的再往前撞击了几次，莫苕的屁股被撞得生疼，不得不大喊停止来阻止它，可也没见它停，只好略微拱起身子，把手伸到背后，握住那意图逞凶的肉茎。

这一紧握没让暴虐迅猛龙停下，却是让莫苕吓到了，她一直没能转过身去看，此刻摸在手里的触感就很惊人了，她的手仅仅能握住饱满坚挺的前端，龟头稍稍向上翘起，往下便是逐渐变得更加粗壮的茎身，而茎身并不是平滑顺直的柱体，竟像包裹着鳞甲似地层层叠叠地长出凸起。

茎柱顶端摩擦着莫苕的手，流出了些半透明的粘液，暴虐迅猛龙还想蹭着小手顶弄几下的时候，突然被一阵刺痛刺激到大吼出声，它猛地压紧身子，粗壮结实的前肢都陷进了兽皮里，爪子把皮毛刮出了洞，莫苕听到它喉管传出闷闷的震动，眼眶里似乎还闪过什么晶莹的液体，此刻正愤怒的看着她。

“哼，看来无论什么生物，胯下始终是弱点。”莫苕小声嘀咕，松开了手。她原本给自己做好心理准备想重新摆好姿势让暴虐迅猛龙正式进来，结果它就着她的手就一直毫无章法的乱撞，也不肯停下，于是她刚刚就用手上的指甲用力扎了它一下。

趁暴虐迅猛龙还在一副不忿的模样停止了动作的时候，莫苕已经摆好跪趴着的雌兽姿势，双腿尽量向两边岔开，然后她深吸一口气，再次从背后摸索到那根有些可怕的肉茎，将它挤进了自己的腿心。

暴虐迅猛龙自然是感觉的到那遍布神经的敏感茎肉传来的不同感受，穴口温暖湿润地包裹着它的前端，它弯了弯眼睛，对莫苕露出一个邪恶反派的笑容，用前肢固定住她，随后猛地进入了她。

莫苕被进入的瞬间忍不住叫出了声，粗壮的柱身一下就填满了她的全部，它连一点空隙都没留给她，穴肉艰难地吞吐着巨物，内里的褶皱被那鳞甲般的凸起不断刮蹭，酸胀感伴随着快感一圈圈的荡漾在腿间，无数粘液被分泌出来润滑甬道，让肉茎的抽插变得顺畅。

暴虐迅猛龙不懂什么九浅一深，也不懂所谓前戏，每一次都是重重的抽插，它下身的重量随着每次抽插都下落到莫苕的身上，莫苕才被它压得几乎陷在毛皮里，又被高高带起，穴肉疯狂吸吮着肉茎，在肉茎向后抽离的时候甚至带出了些许粉嫩的肉壁。

莫苕的叫声在撞击下支离破碎，她脑中一片空白，只能一遍又一遍的重复喊着小黑，小腹上能看到每次插入后被撞出的隆起。

原本还有力气跪着的莫苕，双腿已经酸软的呈大字型放倒在兽皮上，暴虐迅猛龙的速度又快又狠，完全没有考虑过她的感受，只顾着把茎柱捣进她的花心，饱满的龟头揉弄着她的甬道深处，几乎要撞开宫口，每一层凸起都按摩着肉壁里的神经。

“不，不行，真的太深了！”莫苕被填的满满当当，几乎没有喘息的时间，她识图扯着兽皮向前爬动，但很快又被暴虐迅猛龙抽插的惯性带着运动，她微小的挣扎根本毫无意义，她徒劳地伸着自己的手向前，突然看见自己戴在手上的手环。

于是她用力摁下，蓝色的电流窜上了暴虐迅猛龙的前肢，它被电的抖了抖身子，终于肯稍稍停下来看着莫苕了。

莫苕几乎要喜极而泣，她稍稍缓了缓气，感受到腿心还在因为刚刚猛烈的撞击而微微颤抖着，而它那肉柱上的凸起还伴随她呼吸时的起伏在不断摩擦着肉壁，酸痒的感觉一阵阵传来，她一狠心，就整个将其抽离了出来。

暴虐迅猛龙向前一挺又想进入，如今穴口因为大力抽插而无法闭合，正湿哒哒地流着水，可莫苕不能再让它折腾自己一次了，首先得讲讲道理。

于是她拍打了一下它的前肢，愤怒的向它吼：“混蛋！你就知道自己爽！你有考虑到我的感受吗！那么粗！就敢一口气全塞进来！”莫苕每说一句就要打它一下，越说就越觉得委屈，明明没什么经验，还要被如此粗暴地对待，眼泪不知不觉就流了下来。

温热的舌头卷走了她脸上的泪珠，莫苕知道它根本听不懂，顶多根据她现在拔高的语调和表情动作来判断她现在情绪激动，可能是在生气。

然而单单只是抹掉她的眼泪并不能平息愤怒，莫苕决定还是要惩罚它，她看到了暴虐迅猛龙前肢戴着的那个刚刚电过它的曾经的项圈，突然恶从胆边生，有了一个大胆的想法。

莫苕把项圈摘下来，然后命令暴虐迅猛龙不准动，它可能意识到她目前情绪激动，竟然乖乖听话了，然而肉茎还高高地翘着，一颤一颤的，莫苕的目标就是它！她从暴虐迅猛龙身下爬出来，终于看清了这罪魁祸首的真面目。

肉茎的模样和她通过触摸想象出来的差不多，唯一不同的是它的颜色，竟然意外的好看，由下腹鳞片开口延伸出来的柱身是暗红色的，而往上开始就向粉红色渐变，最顶端的颜色伴着清液覆盖竟然还透露着些润泽的粉白。

然而现在可不是欣赏的时候了，莫苕将这可伸缩的项圈牢牢套在了茎柱上，抽身出来站到一旁去，对懵懂的暴虐迅猛龙露出它平日里惯有的坏笑。

“让你也尝尝另外一种快乐吧。”


	6. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（六）

暴虐迅猛龙注意到自己被套住之后想将项圈取下来，但是无奈爪子太过尖锐，项圈又套的严实，它对这束缚无可奈何，只能低吼着让莫苕帮忙，而此刻莫苕已经调节好了电击的强度，大致是能让它感觉到酸麻的程度。

莫苕特意离它远了一点，暴虐迅猛龙想过来抓她，爪子才挥了一个虚空，就突然顿住，因为莫苕摁下了手环的控制按钮。

细小的电流从项圈上迸射出来，全部爬上了那根嚣张跋扈的凶器，粗壮的肉茎猛烈的颤动，溢出了更多的津液，暴虐迅猛龙喉咙里发出含糊不清的呜咽，它巨大的身子都扑进了兽皮里，细软的动物毛包裹着它的全部。兽皮被不断跳动喷洒的肉茎打湿，颜色逐渐加深，湿润而轻柔地摩擦每一寸炙热。

莫苕看见它的尾巴都绷直了，前肢牢牢抓住兽皮，上臂的肌肉紧绷出了令人惊叹的健美形状，下身无意识的轻微挺动，看见它这般似乎是被自己控制的模样，莫苕心中被异样的满足填满了，仿佛有什么属性正逐渐觉醒，于是她又坏心眼的再一次摁下按钮。

茎柱再次被流窜的电流包裹起来，像是有无数张小口在不断啃咬，酸痒酥麻却又不能给个痛快，肉茎被折磨得又涨大了一寸，前端的粉白铃口也逐渐涨的通红，终于忍不住一口气喷射出来，浓白的精液一股接着一股的随着挺翘起的龟头铺洒在整张兽皮上，原本整洁干净的毛皮早已经被濡湿得没有一处干燥。

暴虐迅猛龙持续了差不多一分钟才停止下来，将那张已经遍布它气味的最上层兽皮扯开扔到一边，然后静静的趴在最新那层还算干净的皮毛上，尾巴不再绷直，无力的低垂在地面上，硕大的头颅偏向莫苕的反方向靠着，致使莫苕看不到它的表情，只能听到它喉管震动断断续续地发出低鸣。

莫苕突然想到它自出生到现在也才第一次经历这等事，可以说还是个雏儿，难免激烈暴躁了点……用电击惩罚它会不会伤到它脆弱的内心了。

于是莫苕有些担忧的靠前去，摸了摸它头顶，它发出粗重的喘气声，像是人类赌气的“哼”一样，然后甩了甩头，甩开莫苕的手，眼睛还在瞟了莫苕一眼之后就闭上了，面对这么人性化表达的暴虐迅猛龙，莫苕简直哭笑不得，它这基因改造的还真是厉害啊。

莫苕只好整个人坐到兽皮床上去，趴到暴虐迅猛龙头边轻声细语的跟它说：“还不是因为你太粗暴，我都还没能适应呢，算啦下次我也不电你了。”虽然感觉有些遗憾，但是为了小黑的身心健康，莫苕只能让步了。

她还在絮絮叨叨地说着，没有注意到暴虐迅猛龙的尾巴又轻轻地摆动起来了，它的脚趾“啪嗒”、“啪嗒”地在地面敲了两下，莫苕听到响动于是停了下来正仰起身转头去查看，没想到眼前的景色却突然转变，暴虐迅猛龙的头移到了她的正上方，她被牢牢实实得用爪子扣在了床上。

暴虐迅猛龙的胸腔传来了震动，它舔了舔莫苕的胸口，舌头上的小颗粒扫过她挺立的乳尖，然后砸吧了一下嘴，露出莫苕熟悉的笑容。

莫苕此刻才反应过来，它刚刚一副颓废的样子是装的！就它这样阴险狡诈的小坏龙，哪来的什么脆弱心灵，只不过是防止她再一次使用手环，降低她的防范心，引诱她到身边再加以控制。

她可真是低估了它的智商，然而现在双手都被它的爪子控制住，手环也用不了，只好紧紧地夹住双腿，但暴虐迅猛龙却用细长的舌头在她身上四处点火，它灵活的舌头钻进腿缝间，任她怎么夹紧也还是露出了破绽。

舌尖舔弄到肉瓣中间的阴蒂，它小心翼翼的张着嘴，满口令人害怕的利齿，但是都被它控制着没有擦到她的皮肤，口涎顺着舌尖滑落与莫苕的体液混合，湿热一片，莫苕逐渐被它舌尖颗粒的摩擦勾起了情潮，控制大腿的力度也减轻了许多。

她的松懈终于给了暴虐迅猛龙可趁之机，它略微向前顶弄，就陷入了穴肉温暖的怀抱，紧密的壁肉在主动拉扯着它前进，引诱它将里面的每一丝空气都挤出去。

巨物的第二次进入比第一次顺畅了很多，湿滑的体液流淌在下身的结合处，随着抽插的力度发出黏腻的水声，暴虐迅猛龙倒是比刚才有经验了，它的学习能力一向很快，它知道如果还是不管不顾的抽插肯定要再次引来莫苕抗拒，于是它放缓了速度，让莫苕感受到肉茎一寸一寸慢慢钉入她腿心的触感。

它那些古怪的凸起每经过一处肉壁，都要将敏感的粘膜戳刺得发颤，莫苕仰着头喘息，她此刻倒是不希望它这么慢了，扭动着身子向上贴合它的肉茎，暴虐迅猛龙发现了她的变化，于是慢慢加快速度，身子下压，整根粗长的性器一口气被吞进了莫苕的穴肉里。

莫苕被扩张到最大，一片火热之中却有一块冰凉撞了上来，她一愣，突然回想起她刚刚给暴虐迅猛龙套上的项圈还没摘下，如今正卡在它最底端，正挤挤嚷嚷的也想塞进来。

“哈…啊，这个……”她被猛烈的抽离打断了话语，“不行……啊！”尾音还未落下就已变了调，粗壮的肉茎再次挤开穴口撞了进来，连带着项圈一起。

冰凉的项圈给肉茎再增加了一圈厚度，顶的肉瓣艰难的向两边张开，粉嫩的穴肉被反复操弄的翻起，不断吞吐着这残忍的猛兽，莫苕略微低头看到自己原本柔嫩雪白的腿心被撞得通红，它的动作又开始凶狠起来，但每次进出都能带给她巨大的快慰，不过如果不是因为她的体质问题，恐怕下身已经出现撕裂了。

如今莫苕已经顾不上其他了，适应了它的粗长之后，一波又一波的巨浪向她扑来，她随之起起伏伏，找不到停靠的口岸，暴虐迅猛龙禁锢在她身旁的爪子反而成为了她唯一的依靠，莫苕拽着那粗粝的手爪，后背因撞击前后摩擦兽皮而泛起粉红的色泽。

在茎柱疯狂的捣弄下，肉壁开始颤动绞紧，柔软的嫩肉铺天盖地得朝柱身挤压，莫苕的腰身无意识得向上挺起，又被暴虐迅猛龙摁了下去，它快速抽插了几下，最后一下又深又重，伴随着粗吼，浓稠的精液喷涌进最深处，直至甬道里都盛满了，满溢出来流满了莫苕腿间的兽皮。

莫苕眼前闪过耀眼的白光，所有的感官都集中在身下，好一会儿才找回意识，小腹鼓鼓胀胀地隆起，暴虐迅猛龙已松开钳制她双手的爪子，她用手按压了一下小腹，遗留在她身体里的液体就像失禁般一股股鱼贯而出。

她无力的平躺在兽皮床上喘息，被暴虐迅猛龙用舌头洗刷着身体，大腿还在因过度绷紧而痉挛着，突然想起什么，莫苕费劲地支起身子，把那个同样折磨过她的项圈摘了下来，她发誓再也不用它了，随手扔到一边，然后又重新躺回床上。

暴虐迅猛龙把她从头到脚舔了一遍，然后就返身走出了洞穴，悉悉索索的拖动着什么，过了一会儿又回来了，嘴里叼着一大块几乎烤焦的大腿肉，那上面还挂着乱糟糟的皮毛。

莫苕抬眼看了一下，回想起今日原本它是带着猎物回来的，往常这个时候她早就应该吃完东西了，他们的洞穴外支起了一个火堆，暴虐迅猛龙知道她更喜爱吃熟食，所以刚刚应该是去烤肉了，但是又不会处理，最后只能得到这样不像样的成品。

她无奈的接过那块大腿肉，拍了拍暴虐迅猛龙的大脑袋表示感谢，还知道找东西给她吃，算它有点良心。暴虐迅猛龙朝她叫了一声之后就跑出去吃它自个儿那份了，等莫苕把那大腿肉能吃的部分都拆吃入腹，它也回来了。

莫苕吃饱有了力气，就处理了一下弄脏的兽皮和食物残渣，等弄得差不多，就发现有一道目光一直追着自己的身影移动，平时倒也没什么，暴虐迅猛龙没事也爱观察她的行为，但如今不同，她总觉得有点莫名的危险。

外面天色也暗了下来，莫苕往身上裹了一件大衣就缩到了兽皮床的最里面，她看着暴虐迅猛龙，轻声说：“小黑，休息吧。”

往常听到这句话暴虐迅猛龙会在床边躺下呼呼大睡，可现在它却朝着她的方向过来了，眼眸里闪着忽明忽暗的光，洞穴外的火堆还在燃烧，火光照射进来，照映出暴虐迅猛龙巨大的影子笼罩在她身上。

莫苕叹了口气，认命地闭上了眼。

火光摇曳，山壁上的影子交叠相融。


	7. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（七）（完结）

待莫苕终于能神清气爽的站在洞穴外，已经是大半个月后的事了。

暴虐迅猛龙的发情期终于过去了，莫苕最初每天几乎有大半的时间在床上度过，身下的兽皮不知扔了多少张，好在后来想了别的办法稍加控制，也不至于太难受。

而暴虐迅猛龙的身体仍在生长中，莫苕想它应该再过段时日，就能长到电影里那么高大了，以后要是还有发情期……她得找个办法解决才行，回想起这段时间她还双腿打颤。

莫苕一边琢磨着以后的相处方式，一边如同往常一样等暴虐迅猛龙捕猎回来，但这次等到了天黑也没等到它的身影，项圈早就被她取下来扔到角落，她现在已经没有渠道获取它的方位，但莫苕相信它如今已经不会离开她远走，兴许只是这次跑的有点远了而已。

她带着不安入睡，第二日天还未亮她就醒了，平日应该躺在旁边呼噜大睡的庞然大物如今却不见身影，莫苕心中的不安在无限扩大。

由于日子过得太过顺当，她都快忘了实验室的事情，小黑作为他们研究出来的第一只新种恐龙，是他们赚钱的好工具，他们怎么可能会这么快就放弃寻找它，她和小黑在这座山林里实在呆了太久，一直没有移动过位置，恐怕他们已经找到了小黑并且带走了。

莫苕越想越心惊，赶紧下山打算找村民问问有没有见到什么人来打听，但是还没等她下到山脚，就在路上遇到了曾经的同事，而他的身后站着一大帮拿枪的佣兵。

那一刻，莫苕面如死灰，她知道，事情又回到了最初的轨道。

在被带回实验室的路上莫苕一直缄默不语，她要想出再次救走暴虐迅猛龙的办法，但是同事却在旁边跟她搭话：“真没想到你还能干出偷蛋这事儿啊！你跟那恐龙相处那么久，它竟然都没吃掉你……果然是因为你身上有迅猛龙基因的原因呢，看来这次实验……”

“什么？！”莫苕敏锐的捕捉到他刚刚话语里的信息，“你说我身上有迅猛龙的基因？那是什么！”

“诶你不知道啊，也对，你当初昏迷了那么久，重新回来上班的时候我还以为你没事了呢，原来忘记了。”同事靠在软垫上，慢悠悠的说：“实验室里有做人体实验，为了控制新种迅猛龙更好的听从命令，所以提取了迅猛龙基因注入实验体身体里，不过大部分都出现了问题。”

他戳了戳莫苕的皮肤，继续道：“有的实验体皮肤会变坚硬，长出鳞片，最后死掉，他们全都死了，只剩下你。”莫苕听得已经有些恍惚，“原本就打算等新种恐龙诞生，让你去尝试训练它的，没想到你竟然把它偷出去了，其实我们很快就找到你的方位，不过吴博士说可以先不把你们带回来，所以我们就只是每隔一段时间观察你们一次，你把它训练的很好，只要你接下来听话和我们合作，就可以将功抵过啦！”

之后同事还说了些什么，莫苕已经听不进去，她受到了巨大的冲击，所有她以为理所当然的幸运，其实都是有理可循。原来她自实验室出逃的那一刻就已经失败，她以为她是新来的助手，不需要做什么精密操作，其实因为她的职责本来就不在此；她以为跑到了他们找不到的地方，其实早就被监控；她以为小黑会听话是因为她的努力，其实源于她体内的迅猛龙基因，就连它对她发情可能也是因为这个。

等莫苕被带到吴博士和米尔斯面前，米尔斯微笑地看着她：“辛苦了，接下来你只要听从我们所说的去做就行了。”他的视线转向右边，灯光亮起，熟悉的身影出现在莫苕眼前，“小黑！！”她扑到牢笼的栏杆上，但是怎么呼唤都无法得到暴虐迅猛龙的回应。

“你倒是给它起了个挺可爱的昵称，我们暂时把它电晕了，它再过不久就会醒来。哦，别这样看着我，你只要跟我们合作，我们就不会继续伤害它，它也害死了我们不少人呢。”

莫苕狠狠地瞪着米尔斯，但最终还是同意了他所说的“合作”，她被一同关进了牢笼内，与暴虐迅猛龙同吃同住，而暴虐迅猛龙醒来后虽然一时暴动，很快也被她安抚了下来，米尔斯和吴博士对她的表现十分满意，吴博士还要求从她身上抽血研究。

莫苕配合着训练暴虐迅猛龙协同步兵完成作战行动，用激光为它标注目标，一切都表现得十分顺从，但她其实在暗自酝酿一个新的出逃计划，因为很快就要到达电影剧情展开的时间了。

等到了拍卖的时间，暴虐迅猛龙会被带出去展示，然后欧文过来引起骚动，最后牢笼势必会被打开，这时候只要她再出现把暴虐迅猛龙带走就行了！如果到最后受到欧文和克莱尔阻止的话，只要她展示出暴虐迅猛龙对她的顺从听话，想必善良的男女主也不会过多纠缠。

机会只剩一次，很快时间就到了，一切流程都按照电影中的情节展开，在冥河龙把会场搅得一团糟之后，那个爱好拔牙的恐龙猎人进来了，莫苕原本的计划中就包含他被暴虐迅猛龙杀掉，她没有什么多余的同情心，这个人行径恶劣，还想拔掉暴虐迅猛龙的牙，再加上他身上有枪，如果她贸然在他之前出现带走小黑，可能会被他阻止杀死。

在暴虐迅猛龙解决掉猎人之后，莫苕从藏身处出来，等它从笼子里出来一起走，她瞄到了那个身材矮小的富豪从旁边跑过，没有在意，因为她记得电影里他就没有带任何武器，构不成威胁。

莫苕抱住暴虐迅猛龙粗大的尾巴被它带着走，虽然她也很想骑在它背上，但是它背上棘刺太多，实在坐不了，就快走出会场前，莫苕突然听到身后响动，于是看了一眼后面，那个富豪竟然在地上捡起了枪支瞄准了这边。

他想杀死小黑！

莫苕身体比脑子动得快，在她意识到的时候已经为暴虐迅猛龙挡了一枪，可那富豪不肯罢手，连续开了好几枪，但都因为过于害怕打歪了，最终没有伤到暴虐迅猛龙，只是莫苕却实实在在的挨了枪子儿。

鲜血从胸口喷涌而出，莫苕的手虚弱地摁在伤口上，也只是徒劳罢了，同事的话突然又出现在脑海中：“有的实验体皮肤会变坚硬……”她当时没听仔细，原来她“不会受伤”的体质也不过是因为实验导致的皮肤变得更加坚韧而已，并不是开了刀枪不入的挂啊，想来暴虐迅猛龙除了刚出生的时候用力咬过她以外，之后再也没真的伤害过她，而它幼时的牙齿又不够戳破她的皮肤，所以她才会误以为自己不会受伤。

暴虐迅猛龙发现她从尾巴上掉了下来，回过身看她却发现她倒在血泊中，身体逐渐变得冰凉，莫苕想伸手摸摸它的脸，却控制不了身体了，她的意识在离她远去，在她的世界彻底变成一片黑暗之前，她看见暴虐迅猛龙怒吼着向富豪奔了过去。

最终，她还是什么都没改变。

Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事一开始就打算写成BE了，电影世界的走向无法改变，就算最后不是被富豪杀死莫苕也会因为其他因素死去，然后小黑暴走，再被布鲁杀死，因为小黑是构成这个电影世界的反派元素，如果它立场变化的话这个世界就会崩坏。  
还有另一个原因就是，小黑作为新种恐龙诞生的消息已经在拍卖会上流传出去了，现场也有不少大佬逃走，那么事后他们肯定不会放过抓捕这样一个行走的军事武器，莫苕和小黑都逃不过的。


	8. 嫖暴虐迅猛龙（番外）

再次睁开双眼，莫苕发现自己回到了现实中的房间，胸前的衣服也没有被鲜血染红，昏暗的房间里只剩下电脑屏幕还在发出光亮。

“吼——”熟悉的声音从屏幕里传来，是小黑！是了，穿越前她还在重看《侏罗纪世界2》的视频，可如今那个身影映入眼帘却觉得如此酸涩，她跟小黑相处了这么久，到头来也不过是一场梦。

视频很快就要播放到暴虐迅猛龙被杀死的部分，莫苕摁下了暂停，干脆把电脑也关掉，她不想去看那一幕，虽然她曾经看过的，但是彼时与此刻的心情已经不同。

关掉电脑后房间又陷入了沉寂，外面天还没亮，莫苕重新爬回床上躺着，却发现一闭眼就会闪现她和小黑相处的片段，心中烦闷，只好去厨房吃点东西泄愤。

结果去到厨房翻翻找找，竟然没有找到一点吃的，简直是人倒霉连喝凉水都塞牙，想起楼下开着一间24小时营业的超市，莫苕披上外套打算下去逛逛，顺便散心。

超市里倒是灯火通明，莫苕塞了一大堆零食放到购物车里，和值夜班的大爷有一搭没一搭的聊着天，直到天际逐渐显露出鱼肚白的颜色，莫苕才提着一个硕大的购物袋慢悠悠走出了超市。

刚准备上楼，余光却瞄到拐角处有一丝光亮，按往常的习惯，莫苕是不会对异常的现象表现出过多的好奇，以免好奇心害死猫，但是今天她却鬼使神差的走了过去，发现不知何时在这里开了一家……爬宠店？

店面没有什么过多的装饰，以黑色为基调，配以温暖的明黄灯光，可以透过大大小小的玻璃橱柜看到各式各样的爬宠，走进去之后才发现里面空间很大，甚至中间还有一个大水池，旁边铺满了鹅卵石过道，还摆上了许多植物盆栽，仿佛穿越到了热带雨林。

这里只有一个工作人员，可能就是老板，莫苕走进店里之后他就一直坐在柜台后面低头不知道干什么，但也没过来招呼她，于是莫苕就自顾自的看了起来，她平时对爬宠的了解不多，只是笼统的知道包括有蜘蛛、蝎子、蛇、蜥蜴等等，其中她觉得最可爱的就属守宫了，守宫颜色花纹都丰富多彩，不但温顺，还具有独特的笑容。

不知不觉莫苕就走到豹纹守宫的橱柜前，面对这些可爱的小家伙们，她倒是突然有点心动，因为这让她想起了小黑，其实其他品种蜥蜴相比守宫要更像缩小版恐龙，但是女孩子果然还是会更偏向萌化的那个种类。

在一堆色彩斑斓的豹纹守宫中，有一只与众不同的守宫吸引了莫苕的目光，因为它竟然是黑色的，在身体侧边有淡黄色的花纹，除了它的眼睛是黑灰色的，也没有棘刺以外，其他部分都几乎让莫苕想振臂高呼：“这就是萌化版小黑啊！”

莫苕不禁为自己走进这家店的决定点了个赞，虽然她没有办法再见到真正的小黑了，养一只像它的放在身边也不错。于是她就打算找老板买下这只守宫，但一转头却发现柜台后没了人影，而有人从身后拍了拍自己的肩膀。

“呃，这老板怎么神出鬼没的。”莫苕才被吓了一跳，转身去看的时候又被吓到了，刚刚老板低着头所以她没看清，如今凑得近，却发现这老板的眼睛瞳孔颜色很淡，刚刚被黄色的灯光照着，一瞬间她还以为看到了琥珀色的眼睛，瞳仁也像是竖直的兽瞳……

莫苕揉了揉眼睛，再看过去的时候也没发现什么异常，一定是她没休息好精神错乱了，但定睛看去，这老板比她高出一个头，剑眉星目，高挺的鼻梁和薄唇，放人群中也是不俗的相貌，只是他为什么一直死死地盯着她看……

对了，一定是因为她在这晃得久了又不买东西，于是莫苕指了指那只黑色的守宫，对那老板说：“我想要买那只黑守宫，我是新手，你可以教我一下要怎么养吗？”老板瞥了一眼她指的方向，沉默了一会儿，然后惜字如金般吐出一个字：“不。”

莫苕想到他该不会是因为特别爱惜这些爬宠，而黑色守宫又只有一只特别珍贵所以不肯卖给她一个新手吧，但她并不想放弃：“我会认真学习怎么养它的！它……让我想起一个曾经的伙伴。”

“它不是。”老板朝她靠近了一步，磁性的低音炮穿透莫苕耳膜，但莫苕却搞不懂他在说什么，“不好意思，你的意思是？”

“它不是我。”老板顿了顿，然后补充了两个字：“小黑。”

莫苕几乎是当场呆愣在那，脑袋里只剩下巨大的轰鸣声，嘴唇微张着却发不出声音。他怎么可能，怎么可能知道小黑这个昵称，她明明什么都没有说。心房好像被放了一把爆米花，撞得胸口到处都是她不敢承认的妄想，而那妄想如今逐渐成型。

老板的眸子在她面前再次变成了琥珀色的兽瞳。

莫苕再也没有犹豫，上前紧紧抱住了他，脸靠在他的胸膛，感受结实的肌肉线条下规律的心跳声，这一切都在提醒她，小黑不但活着，还变成了人。

过了好久，莫苕才松开小黑，但是仍然拉着他的手，她还有些害怕，害怕一旦松开了手，这一切又变成泡影，她询问小黑是否知道为什么他会变成这样，为什么会在这个店里，但是小黑只是对她摇头，他不爱说话，莫苕猜他是不习惯，但也没关系，反正他们之前相处也多数是莫苕在单方面讲话。

虽然心中还有诸多疑惑，但郁结的心情早已散去，整个人放松下来莫苕倒有些困了，她原本回来之后就一直没睡着，现在便打算回去再躺会儿，顺便带小黑到家里参观一下，没想到她出门时两手空空，回家时却带回了一大包零食和一个男人。

对了，小黑现在已经不是恐龙，而是一个货真价实的男人了。莫苕不知为何心跳的更快了些，总觉得气氛有些微妙，原本小黑对于她来说有宠物、同伴、朋友、情人等诸多身份，但不同的物种始终像是隔了一道墙，如今这道墙被推倒了，她要将他放在什么身份上呢？

莫苕还在这边暗自纠结，小黑已经走到她卧室里，对她说：“你不是要睡觉？”诶，她是有跟小黑说了要回来睡觉，但是现在她又有了新的烦恼，这个烦恼的源头还站在她床边，到底要怎么睡啊！

最后，面对小黑毫无杂质的真诚眼神，莫苕还是默默地爬上床了，而小黑还像曾经那样，坐在她床边，高大的身躯就这样安安静静的待在床与书桌之间的地毯上，看起来十分乖巧，莫苕终于还是定下心神闭上了双眼。

还没等莫苕进入梦乡，她就感到了些许不对劲，但到底是哪里不对……是胸口啊！为什么她在被人揉胸！

待她愤怒的去瞪视某个咸猪手的时候，却还是只能看到澄澈的眼神，糟糕，她都忘记小黑有睡前揉胸的习惯，但不是她睡觉吗，干嘛也要被他揉，分明就是故意的！换了个身体，却还是原来那副狡猾的性子！此刻，莫苕脑海里只浮现了四个字——“引狼入室”。

不过，一番打闹过后，莫苕还是累得睡着了，在梦里露出了幸福的微笑。

在梦里，她成为了爬宠店的老板娘。

而不久后，她的梦变成了现实。

END


End file.
